Rise of the Gold and Indigo Ninja
by CanisHeroine
Summary: Indy and Drake, the indigo and golden ninja consecutively, have to help the ninja when a new opponent shows up. Powers are discovered, secrets are revealed. Can the siblings figure out what is going on?


This is a story that I friend and I wrote a while ago. It has OCs present in the entire story. This was also written long before I had watched the entire show and known about the whole golden ninja thing. Sorry it's so bad.

* * *

One day, while the ninja were fighting a big battle they noticed a gold spin they knew in that moment that there was a new master of spinjitzu in town.

When the battle was over the ninjas went over to the golden ninja and said,"We are the masters of spinjitzu. Are you one of them too?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I am the golden ninja, Drake, from the Temple of Honor." The golden ninja said.

"Drake, would you like to train and battle with us? And you can even stay at our ship." Kai asked Drake.

"That would be great!" Drake exclaimed.

"We'll see who is the best at sparring," Zane said.

"Before we go to your ship you have to meet my sister, Indy," Drake said.

"We would be delighted to meet her," Lloyd said.

"She is also a master of spinjitzu," Drake said.

"Cool. Take us to her." Kai said.

As they traveled through forest, lakes, and towns, they found the temple. Indy was right outside of the temple. The ninja saw her training on a training course similar to the course at the old monastery.

They went over to Indy.

"We are the masters of spinjitzu and we came to meet you," Zane told her. That's when Indy noticed Drake.

"You're back! I was worried that something might have happened to you. And I see you've met my brother Drake." Said Indy.

"Yes, he is a great ninja," Kai said.

"He helped us to win our battle." Said Jay.

"Well that's great." said Indy.

"We were going to our ship. Would you like to come?" Cole asked.

"I would be delighted!" Said Indy.

"Cool beans," Jay said.

When they got back to the ship Zane led them in.

"Welcome to the Destiny's Bounty!" Jay exclaimed.

They noticed an old man was sitting, meditating. He had a long white beard and a large hat.

"This is Sensei Wu. He taught us how to do spinjitzu." Cole said

"Cool." Said Drake.

"You don't want to disturb him but you can talk to him later," Zane said.

"That sounds good." Said Indy.

"Yeah, it does." Drake agreed with his sister.

"If you follow me, I can take you our training area," Zane told her.

"That would be awesome!" Exclaimed Indy.

"Now we can see who's the best at sparring." Said Zane.

"Yeah, okay." Said Jay.

"Hey, guys, uh, and girl. Watch this!" Kai called.

He did a backflip from one pole to the next. When he landed Indy told him that was awesome.

"I've been working on it for a while. It was only yesterday when I perfected the backflip, pole to pole." Kai told them.

"Guys, ready to spar." Said Cole before rushing to get on his sparring gear.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed the other ninjas.

Kai told Drake and Indy that they can borrow some of the extra gear that was lying in a box in the corner of the dojo. The fight was very extreme it came down to Kai, Drake, Indy, and Cole.

It ended in a tie between Drake and Indy. All the ninjas congratulated them.

"Let's get something to eat," Jay said.

"Okay. I am feeling kinda hungry after training for several hours than doing all that sparring." Indy said. So they went over to the hot dog stand and that's when a serpentine attacked the hot dog man. Cole kicked the serpentine and Jay tied him up with some ribbon hanging on the hot dog stand.

The hot dog man was so thankful in fact he said all of the ninja could have free hot dogs for life, as long as the hot dog stand was there.

"That's awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed.

When they got back to the monastery Sensei Wu was in the training room.

"Who are your friends?" Sensei Wu asked the ninja. Jay told Sensei Wu the whole story from the battle with the serpentine to the free hot dogs.

"That's great that there are new ninja in town." said Wu.

"Now who are your new friends?" Asked Sensei Wu.

Indy told him that their sensei is Hoku, master of land. "That's why he named us the golden and indigo ninja." Said Drake.

"That explains everything." Said Cole flatly.

"Yes." said Wu.

"Hey, Kai, Spyder took a family and trapped them in the forest." Said Kai's sister, Nya.

Zane told all the ninjas to suit up and get ready to destroy Spyder and his serpentines and take the family back to its temple. All the ninjas flew their dragons to the forest and were ready to destroy Spyder. Kai let Indy ride on the back of his dragon and Zane let Drake ride on the back of his.

"This is so cool riding on the back of a dragon!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah." Replied Jay.

The wind was strong so they had to stop on top of a building to wait for the wind to stop so their dragon won't blow away. When the wind stopped they got back on their dragons and carried on with their mission.

When they landed no one was there. So they waited two minutes and boom! That's when serpentines attacked them. Cole kicked one of the serpentines in the face. Kai slashed one with his golden sword.

Zane hit the serpentine so hard that the serpentine went into the air like a rocket. Soon, though, the ninja were overcome by sheer numbers of the snake army. The serpentines caught all the ninjas except Drake and Indy. It was up to them to stop Spyder and his serpentine.

They went back to the temple and told sensei Wu what happened. He was worried for the ninjas' well being. "Don't worry, Drake and I will get them back," Indy told the Sensei. "But first we have to get our weapons from the temple."

"Thank you," Wu replied.

Drake and Indy went to their temple to get their special weapons. They told their own sensei the whole story from the battle with serpentines to their new friends getting trapped in the evil cave of the serpentine. "Well hurry. Wait! Before you get the weapons I have to give you the scroll of the move if you combine your power."

"I'll read it to you, Drake," Indy told her brother as they were walking to the room where the weapons were kept.

"Wait, before you read it, what do think the combined move is? A big blast or a force field?" Drake asked.

"I think it's gonna be a force field," Indy replied. She then started to read the scroll.

 _The power that the golden and indigo ninja are going to obtain is a tornado boulder. The boulder can spin faster than anything known otherwise. To use this power you have to lock arms and spin as fast as you can and you will turn into a tornado that spins faster than a hundred ninja. You two have earned this power because you are two precious gems._

 _From Master Chen_

"Cool!" said Drake.

"Yeah, but we should only use this power when we absolutely need to. It could be dangerous." Indy told him. She looked over it again. "Plus who is this Master Chen guy?"

"Don't know," Drake answered.

Indy and Drake rode on their tigers to the serpentines' lair where they held the other ninja hostage. When they got to the serpentines' layer the ninja were free. Taking a good look, Indy and Drake could see that the ninja had red eyes and scales growing on their bodies.

"Oh, no!" Indy gasped. "They've been bitten!"

"We have to stop them, but we don't want to hurt the others," Drake said. Just then a serpentine spotted Drake and Indy.

"Get them!" He shouted.

The ninja attacked Drake and Indy. Indy quickly ran and slid underneath the ninjas' leg knocking them out from underneath their feet. Drake and Indy stopped them without hurting them by knocking them out. When they knocked out they became normal again.

"What, happened?" Lloyd asked shaking his head.

"We'll tell you later. Right now we need to defeat these serpentine." Indy told the disoriented ninjas. She pulled her golden bow of storm off her back and shot an arrow into the air for a battle cry. Suddenly it exploded with a shout that sounded like "For Ninjago!". Then she shot an arrow at the feet of a Fangpyre freezing it. Then she shot another arrow that burst into flames right before it hit a Hypnobrai. Drake used his sword to slash at another Hypnobrai. Lloyd formed green balls of energy and shot them at the passing serpentine while Kai shot fire at groups of Venomari. Zane froze even more Venomari. Jay was shocking groups of Fangpyres and one tried to bite him again. Instead of its teeth meeting flesh, it bit the metal arm, causing it to recoil. Then Jay kicked the fangpyre knocking it away from him. Indy shot a smoke screen arrow at the ceiling and thick fog fell to the floor. All the ninjas except her were unable to see in the fog. When the smoke fell she immobilized most of the serpentine with one of her net arrows. There was only four more serpentine left but she only had three arrows left and they were simply regular arrows. Suddenly, she jumped and landed right on the side of two of the serpentine that were standing side by side, and shot an arrow that went through both of them. Then she pulled out her pen and then looked at it. All the other ninjas except for Drake looked at her in confusion. Indy pointed it in front of a serpentine and uncapped it. Once the cap was off it expanded into a full sized sword. The serpentine fell to the ground because the sword was pointed right at him.

"Ninja-GO!" She shouted and suddenly she was a swirling indigo tornado. It jumped up and landed on the last serpentine, knocking it down. Then Indy stopped it and looked at herself in amazement.

"I-I did it! Yes! I finally did it!" She exclaimed.

"I always knew how to do it." said Drake "So it's not that exciting."

"Same with us but we'll still cheer you on."

"No, none of you always knew how to do it. You had to learn it!" Indy said annoyed. "I just needed longer to learn how to do it. As Sensei would always say to me."

"Sensei never said that!" Drake argued.

"He did too! I trained with him more than you did!" Indy argued back.

"Since when?!" Drake asked. In the background, watching the two argue, Kai whistled thinking that he was glad he and his sister didn't argue like that.

"Plenty of times, like when you were sick, out getting groceries, sleeping, mostly sleeping, when you were training early." Indy started naming a bunch of different times when she was training in secret.

"Wow, that's a lot. Wait, WHAT?! When I was up early training?!" Drake said.

"Yeah! Ever wonder why I wasn't in my room or with you when you got up?!" Indy pointed out.

"Okay, let's not argue," Lloyd said breaking up the argument. "And let's get them back to the monastery." He added pointing to the path back to the monastery.

"Ok," Indy said calming down. Drake nodded though he still was a bit mad.

* * *

"Who's hungry for some pizza?" Kai asked. All the other ninja said yes.

"With cheese!" Drake called out.

"With cheese," Kai confirmed.

"And black olives! Oh, I'll also take a root beer!" Indy called out. So Kai called the pizza place and ordered a large pizza with 6 small drinks.

"The pizza man said that it will take 15 minutes." Said Kai. So until the pizza was finished they were all talking about the new master of spinjitzu coming to town tomorrow.

"He is so cool," said Lloyd.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"It's the pizza man!" Kai exclaimed excitedly. Kai went over to open the door and get pizza. He was happy. Here is your pizza the man said. Kai paid the man and took the pizza to the rest of the ninjas. The pizza was so hot and it was good.

"Great pizza," said Indy.

"Yeah," said Jay, stuffing his face with pizza. When they were done Kai went to master Wu and asked him if he wanted any.

"No thank you. I have work to do. I have to get groceries from the market for dinner tomorrow." The teacher told his student.

"Ok." Kai shrugged.

When Master Wu went to the market he saw a man in a business suit with a briefcase and he was running because it the suitcase had one of the one powerful weapons in the town.

Master Wu knew he had to do something so he went back to the monastery to tell the ninja.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zane.

"Yes, I am certain." Master Wu told him.

Jay said "Why can't we do this in the morning? He's not going to get away that fast."

"That's true. We're good at what we do. I mean he's wearing a business suit." Sensei Wu thought it over. "Okay, I guess we can finish this tomorrow.

The next morning they went to find the man. It was easy since he was standing next to the new master of spinjitzu.

"The show starts now." said the man in the business suit as he stepped off the stage.

"He is so cool!" exclaimed Lloyd, Drake, and Jay in unison. Indy just facepalmed.

The man in the business suit had a name tag that read Jerry. The master's name was Sin us.

"Let's take action, boys," Indy said.

Kai made his way to the guy and stuck his face in the other's, attempting to be intimidating. "Show's over, Sin Su."

Though Sin Su was not afraid, he was worried that they might be able to stop him from achieving his goal. Kai and Sin Su engaged in a hand to hand fight. Some of Sin Su's students fought the rest of the ninja. When they were fighting Indy realized that he was their sensei.

Jerry was running but Cole took off after him. Jerry had tricked Cole so that Cole was in front of him. That gave Jerry time to hide in a corner. Indy saw Jerry trick Cole.

"Hey! Cole! Turn around!" Indy shouted. "Jerry hid behind you!" She saw Jerry growl in frustration.

Jerry pulled out the weapon and started it up. Suddenly a bunch of metal armor started growing over his body. He was able to defeat a whole army with the armor and weapon.

"Jerry! What are you doing?!" Said Indy. Cole was going to try to fight Jerry in the suit.

"That's suicide! He could kill you in that thing!" Indy shouted at Cole.

"Okay, but Sin Su is coming," said Cole. Sin Su was running over to them. He shut the suit down and took it with him. He was trying to get the underground hide out that Indy and Drake don't know about. They could not track him because he filled the air with smoke so they could not see. He forgot that Indy could see in the smoke. When she tried to go after him he shot his grappling hook into the air and got away.

"We're not finished," Indy growled.

"Yes, you're right," said Kai. "We need to find him."

"We should go and see if anyone from the temple knows about this," Drake told them.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Said Cole sarcastically. "Wouldn't they pretty much rip us to shreds? Aren't they pretty hostile around outsiders?"

"A little," Indy said hesitantly

"Let's go, guys," Drake said. When they got to the temple they asked the lady who would always have conversations with him.

"Do you know anything weird going on with our sensei Sin Su?" asked Drake.

"Yes, he was very happy about this new suit, I think made by this guy John, Joe, or Jerry." The woman answered.

"Thanks. That's all we need to know right now. By the way, it's Jerry." said Jerry. They went to Sensei Wu and told him the whole story. He was worried by their news.

"I don't know what to say."

"We have the guy who made the suit. He can show you pictures." Indy pushed the man forward.

"Okay, I think that would be great. Here are some pictures," said Jerry. He showed master Wu pictures of the suit.

"Why would you even create a suit like that?" Sensei asked him.

"I created that suit because I wanted the money."

"What? That's crazy," said Kai.

"It's really not," Indy muttered, unheard from the background.

"Well, I'm sorry I created that suit. I hope you can stop him." Jerry replied.

"I think we can." said Lloyd.

"I have an idea," said Drake. "We should search for any clue on how to stop the suit, where he's located, and what he's planning on to do next."

"Yes, that's what we need to do," said Kai.

"I will make a list on what each job we can do," Lloyd told the others.

"Kai and I will go and try to find him. Drake, go to the temple and see if anything else is there to know. Indy go back to the stage and look and see if he left any clues. Cole, talk with Jerry on how to shut the suit down. Zane and Jay search the web."

"Sounds good to me," said Indy.

"That's great," said Kai. They all set off to do their jobs.

When Drake went to the temple, he went to his sensei's room to see if anything weird was going on. He found something. His sensei's sword was gone.

When Indy was checking around the stage she didn't see anything. Nothing. Not even a single piece of cloth.

When Zane and Jay were checking they found out where he attacked next but he was gone by then.

Kai was looking around town but he did not find any clues so he went back to the monastery.

When Jerry and Cole were talking, Jerry told Cole that he put a tracking device inside of the helmet to the suit.

All of them came to the training area where they explained what they found. Jerry told everyone that he could track Sin Su.

"That's good," said Indy. They tracked him, but unknown to the ninja, a light flashes blue and red on the helmet when you track it.

Sin Su saw the lights flashing and he knew what they were up to. He smashed the place where the lights were flashing and said, "That should be good." They lost signal and could not track him anymore.

"No," said Jerry. "We lost signal. he must have broken it."

"That's terrible! Now we can't track him!" said Indy.

"Well, it's getting late. We should worry about this tomorrow," said Zane.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Cole.

"I will go back to my house and come back in the morning," said Jerry.

"Why don't you stay here?" Kai offered.

"I guess I can," said Jerry. He straightened. "Yeah. Sure."

"Well you guys can sleep, but I'm not going to stop until we find our Sensei." Indy snapped lightly.

"How come you're going to stay up?" Kai asked.

"And wait, did you say Sensei?!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was the one who took us in and taught us to be ninja." Indy said.

* * *

The next day, Jerry woke up really early and was trying to track Sin Su but found no trace.

Jerry was angry. When he gets angry he drinks tea but he ran out of tea. So Jerry went to the market to buy tea. Suddenly, he got blasted into the wall. It was Sin Su. He picked Jerry up and flew him to his lair.

"Now that I have you, the ninja will try to come and save you and I will get them."

"They will never fall for it," Jerry said.

"Yes, they will." Sin Su said scornfully.

When the ninja realized that Jerry wasn't at the monastery they started looking around the nearby village. None of them could find Jerry.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Indy called. She was standing in front of a dent in the wall of the outlet mall.

Indy grabbed a bit of singed cloth and carefully studied it. It also reeked so much that all of the ninja could smell it. Indy identified the singed cloth as a piece of burnt cloth from Jerry's jacket. She could also tell that the cloth had been burnt from a plasma blast.

"Who is the one person who has plasma blasters and has a grudge against Jerry?" Indy asked almost rhetorically.

"Sin Su," Lloyd said. The words hung ominously in the air.

Without Jerry, they could not figure out where Sin Su was so they just had to use any thing Jerry figured out already as leads. Drake picked up Jerry's computer and looked at all his leads that were recorded on the documents and files. A slightly damaged paper fluttered down, landing at the ninjas' feet.

Kai picked up the paper and read it aloud. "'If you ever want to see the jerk, Jerry, again, come to my dojo alone, as well as unarmed and don't try any tricks or Jerry gets it.'"

The words hung in the air again causing the group to become uncomfortable. Kai looked up worriedly as he finished reading the paper.

"Any ideas? Where is his dojo? And how are we supposed retrieve Jerry if we can't even find them?" Jay started in a flurry of questions.

"Of course we have ideas!" Indy stated. "I have an idea, even though he said no tricks, why exactly would we follow our apparently mad sensei's orders?"

"Are you going to bring the pen? And your bow?" Drake asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You read my mind!" She smiled.

"But he said to go unarmed!" Cole exclaimed.

"I will. You can't use your bow if you don't have any arrows!" A mischievous glint grew in Indy's eyes as well.

"But-but-" Cole stuttered but was interrupted.

"You'll get in a while," Indy said quickly.

"Do you know where Sin Su's dojo is?" Lloyd asked them.

"Well," Indy thought about it. "The area where we trained was never called the dojo. But I do remember there was a place that he did call the dojo once."

"Oh yeah!" Drake said as he started to remember. Indy snapped her fingers.

"The underground training floor!" The siblings exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

This is probably my first Ninjago fanfiction ever publicly written. I honestly don't like it, so I probably won't finish it, but I might add more to it if I get enough requests or if I'm desperately bored. Welp, I'm leaving now. Bye.


End file.
